Papertropilis Heroes
Papertroplilis Heroes is an upcoming movie written by Roc. The movie was set for an Roc's Videos upload on March 27th, 2015, the movie is now setup for an Roc's Videos upload on August 15th, 2015. Plot Two kids A-c and Mar-key go to first grade at Papertropilis University. The charectars setup adventures over summer. By: Roc. Feb. 3rd, 2015. Story Part 1: In Philly there is an studio called Portrait Island an man named Benny goes to an studio called Portrait Island (named after portraits), he creates views an stage and creates an photo of houses, he then creates wish powder, puts it into a pan and adds his portrait. This combines the powder to the photo and transforms it into an actual city. Part 2: Affterwards A-c and his friends are born and go to Paper-tropilis University. Part 3: The movie then shows a montage of events containing A-c and his friends runnig around. Part 4: The crew take a tour to Portrait Island where fictional cities are converted into real objects. Part 5: A-c leaves the studio's filming section and decides to go to continue his adventures, his friends travel with him, and they view open sticks which their parents run through and find the kids. Part 6: The crew then meet Anita and Trena. Part 7: The crew and their new friends travel to Paper-tropilis University and are a-sign students in the pre-k section of the student because of their young ages. Part 8: A-c views an video of his city being made. Part 9: A-c and his friends travel to Paper-tropilis Field and ride on a train. Part 10: A-c and his friends travel back to Paper-tropilis and the movie ends. Part 11: The credits show portraits that contain A-c and his friends traveling around the world through storybook form which setups the events of Papertropilis Holidays. By: Roc. March 21st, 2015. Cast Javen as A-c (Charectar). Kah-lid as Mar-key. Tyshean Thomas as Ziawn. Isaiah as Marlon Grammer. Aunt Jean as Tinisha (body suited). Shacita as Tinisha (paper-made). Rachel Williams as Tinisha. Iesha as Sarina. Ms. Katie as Anita. Ms. Kutteh as Trena. Feb. 3rd, 2015. By: Roc. Production Script development will occur for 1 month in 2015, more script writing will begin near Feb 2015's end. Filming will start on Feb. through March 2015. By: Roc. Feb. 3rd, 2015. Songs In the Papertropilis Heroes soundtrack there will be a total of 3 songs: Paper-tropilis Boys: performed by Javen and Kah-lid. Paper-tropilis Kids: performed by Roc. Paper-Jump Flops: performed by Roc. These songs will be made in June 2015. By: Roc. March 20th, 2015. Article Paper-tropilis. March 21st, 2015. Creation Change The creation of Papertropilis Heroes wouldve started in Feb. through March 2015. As of March 21st, 2015, the movie is being developed, storyboarding has just started. By: Roc. March 21st, 2015. Parents Ms. Maria as Shay Sar-nell. Ms. Christian as Jelina Sar-nell. Layla as Laurie (Ziawn and Marlon's mom)/Anita and Trena's mom. March 21st, 2015. By: Roc. March 21st, 2015. Sequel Main article: Papertropilis Holidays. Papertropilis Holidays will be made throughout the spring break and Jul. 2015's start. Filming will start in Sept., Nov. and Dec. 2015. The movie will have an Roc's Videos upload on Feb. 5th, 2016. The movie will display an plot and an year setup during A-c and his friends road traveling adventures where they tell stories about their holiday celebrations. The movie is a-part of the Papertropilis Heroes (Franchise) By: Roc. March 21st, 2015. By: Roc. More movies Jan. 2016's start more movies will be made, voice recording willl begin in Feb. 2016's start and end on March 1st, 2016. The movie Late-Event Change will have an Roc's Videos upload on March 4th, 2016. To Celebrate or Not displays an plot setup after the first special's end and will display A-c and his friends setting-up another celebration after winter party celebrations are banned, they travel around the town, for event setups to avoid getting banshed. March 21st, 2015. By: Roc. March 21st, 2015. Spin-off The Portrait Trip is setup for an Roc's Videos upload on June 3rd, 2016. March 21st, 2015. By; Roc. March 21st, 2015 Category:ArdamanNet